


【进巨】Gone with the Wind

by breaktheice2018



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 19:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaktheice2018/pseuds/breaktheice2018
Summary: 阿尔敏以为自己发现了一些关于艾伦的秘密，玛利亚之墙夺还战前夕，阿尔敏从床上爬起来，惊讶地发现身旁躺着一位长发金眸的美丽女性……





	1. 【进巨】Gone with the Wind 01

※时间线：玛利亚之墙夺还战前数日

※CP：利艾/明艾/让艾/all艾伦向

※女体化要素有

※请充分理解TAG后选择是否观看

※OOC警告！

 

01

 

时间倒退到玛利亚之墙夺还战前数日。

 

 

这一天夜里，意外的难以成眠。我睁开眼睛，意识到在凌晨1点这个本应该入睡的时间，除我之外的利威尔班成员竟然都不在寝室。

思考一下似乎又是可以理解的。按照团长的计划，接下来，我们或许就要去赴一场异常惨烈而恐怖的决战，那时不知几人能生还，所以趁这段时间出去寻欢作乐也是人之常情吧……？

 

我爬起来穿好了衣服，也不知道自己该往哪里去。就这样呆呆地坐在窗前，望着天上的明月发呆。

夺回玛利亚之墙、揭开地下室的秘密之后，我和艾伦、三笠，应该就可以去看海了吧？

放任神思在月光下无边界遨游的我突然被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音惊醒，我惊觉地观察四周，在对方冲我比划出“嘘”的手势时放下心来。

“艾伦，你怎么在这里？”

“阿尔敏才是，大家都出去玩了，你一个人呆在寝室做什么？”

艾伦轻巧地越过窗，坐在窗棂上，居高临下地打量我

“心情不好？”

“只是睡不着而已，”我不留痕迹地把目光从艾伦身上撕下来，小声提醒他“你不要爬这么高，再过几天就要上战场了，受伤了可不好。”

“知道啦老妈。”他不以为然地回到，随后利落地跳到我身边，动作轻盈地像一只优雅的花豹，然后亲昵地勾住了我的脖子，笑得有点痞

“阿尔敏，跟我出去玩吧，利威尔兵长今天说要带我们出去见世面哦。”

我突然有了不好的联想。

 

其实我对利威尔兵长的印象大约不像艾伦那样抱持着偶像崇拜的成分。利威尔兵长在我看来除去“人类最强”的身份之外，也是一个活生生的、有血有肉的人。

所以说利威尔兵长会去那种地方消遣我是完全能理解的。

但是为什么……

“让！艾伦！你们两也要去吗？”

“哈？你有什么不满吗？”

走在最前面的让回过头瞪我，然后他对利威尔兵长说

“兵长！带上艾伦这个处男也就算了，为什么连阿尔敏也要带上啊？”

无视了艾伦气急败坏的背景音【你说谁是处男？我看你是皮痒！】

利威尔兵长一如既往摆出游刃有余的表情：“对你们来说，艾伦这小子也算利威尔班的前辈，稍微别太看扁他。”

所以说现在的状况就是，利威尔兵长要带上我们三人去那种地方快活么……

 

这样想着的我脸颊不由自主开始发烫。我悄悄瞄了一眼让和艾伦，他们两看起来并没有任何不自在。

不会吧……难道说新兵三人里面只有我是处男？

这可不妙，会被嘲笑一整年的。

我暗自下定决心，即使被巨人吃掉也比被同期生嘲笑来得好——也就是说，无论如何，我一定要表现出冷静淡定的姿态。

 

总而言之……这就是我们四人坐在这家名为“不夜城”成人夜店的理由。

利威尔兵长毫无疑问看起来是最适应气氛的那一个。他姿态随意地坐在大约四五个拥有傲人身材的女人们中间，蓝裙子女人给他点了烟，而白衣女人正在给他的酒杯里面斟酒。

可恶……利威尔兵长果然是成年人，我们被比下去了啊。

我看向让。

只见这个动不动跟人类最后的希望打成一团的暴脾气年轻人缩手缩脚地坐在沙发上——我敢肯定他的屁股只有四分之一在上面，死死地盯着自己的膝盖，整个人好像都要凝固了……

让！这不像你啊！

我接过身边的女人递来的酒杯，在心里呐喊着：

那个嘲笑我是娘娘腔的男人离家出走了吗？

 

等我再转向艾伦的时候……

我觉得让其实表现还算正常了。

 

艾伦·耶格尔，墙内全人类的希望、巨人化后高达15米级顶天立地的国家英雄、调查兵团的杀手锏、王政最看重的士兵——正僵硬地以某种小学生坐姿坐在几个女人中间，表情非常惊恐，活像坐在一堆巨人中间，并且没有装备立体机动。

不，艾伦他面对巨人时才没有这么窝囊。

我强忍捂脸的冲动，努力向艾伦作口型：

放松。

只见我的青梅竹马迅速意会我的话语，于是他试图站起来“放松”。

 

居然同手同脚地走路……

 

我忍不住扶额，同时注意到让也以一副不忍直视的表情扭过了头。

处男……

我不由得在心里想着，和让交换了眼神，在对方眼里读出了同样的讯息。

 

“放松。”不知道什么时候，利威尔兵长抛下了身边的女人们，凑近了艾伦。艾伦的处男反应一定极大地愉悦了他。我听到利威尔兵长用非常罕见的温柔语气说

“不要太在意女人们的存在，把注意力集中到酒杯上来。”

什么呀，搞得跟训练一样。

我的大脑也开始晕乎乎的，一定是酒精的作用。身边粉色衣服的女人搂着我的肩膀，她身上的香水味很冲，我感觉神经开始隐隐作痛，于是我甩了甩头，大着舌头企图说点什么集中注意力：

“为什么利威尔兵长这么熟练？”

“嘛，在地下街的时候，倒是很经常做这种事情。”利威尔兵长说。

地下街？这种事情？

被酒精麻醉的大脑开始艰难地运转。然而此刻充满醉意的我不仅不配被称作104期的大脑，倒是像极了104期的笨蛋。

“你们啊，面对处男不要那么如饥似渴，会吓坏他的。”利威尔兵长开始和艾伦身边的女人们说话。

“哎呀，兵长真是过分呢……小朋友进门就这样紧张，我们能怎么办呢？”

女人们捂着嘴，娇艳地笑了，不断地打趣利威尔兵长“兵长兵长，您说该怎样驯服处男呢？”

哇，好失礼的问题，这要是在调查兵团这样问利威尔兵长，你们几个坟头都该长草了吧。

令我意外的是，利威尔兵长不但不生气，反而懒洋洋地坐直了身体“我就教这一次，看好了哦。”

说着，利威尔兵长把手放在了艾伦的大腿上，缓慢地向上摩擦

“喂，艾伦，现在感觉怎么样？”

 

就算是喝多了，这一幕也把我惊得不清。让也好不到哪里去，他坐在沙发上，嘴巴张成了O字型，看起来真是蠢透了。

 

受惊的艾伦从沙发上跳起来，用我从没有见过的速度，跑了。

连利威尔兵长都愣了一下，他莫名其妙地问我

“阿尔敏，我有那么可怕吗？”

很想回答“是的”，但是求生本能让我选择了装（真）醉，我不言不语地坐着，打算把桌上所有的啤酒都干掉。

 

因为艾伦的临阵脱逃，利威尔兵长似乎也没了兴致。于是成人活动被迫中断了，让松了一口气，随后立即眉飞色舞

“阿尔敏！你也看到了，都怪艾伦·耶格尔那个处男，害我们被夜店赶了出来……我一定要拿这事嘲笑他一整年！”

“是是是，”我无奈地嘀咕着，心里明白到了明天我就会把这事“忘”得一干二净，毕竟艾伦那么要强，和让站在一条战线上欺负他不可能是我的风格。

利威尔兵长离开夜店就不知所踪。我猜他是去赴真正的成人活动，不想再带我们这帮毛头小子坏事了。

我和让走在深夜的街上，冷风一吹，感觉醉意退了不少，正当我想说些什么的时候，一个人影突然向我们靠近。

敌袭吗！

我一下子清醒了，虽然没有装备立体机动，但是我还是立即摸到了腰间的枪托，同时警告伙伴：

“小心！”

“没事，是艾伦这小子。”

让抽动鼻翼，仿佛一只忠诚的大狗，很笃定地作出了判断。

我还来不及吐槽，刚才还迅速穿梭于各个屋顶的人影一头栽倒，直直地向我们落过来。

还真是艾伦。

 

这家伙一定是大受打击，不知跑去哪里胡喝了一通。现在居然醉的连房顶都站不住了……

我这样想着的时候，让已经一边抱怨一边把艾伦背起来。

这倒让蹲下身打算背艾伦的我感觉到一丝尴尬，于是我只好摸摸鼻子，装作若无其事地站起身来，心想，这两个人，好像也没有传闻中关系那样差嘛。

 

于是我们一前一后，往利威尔班营地走去。

“我说，”让好像清醒了一点，他慢吞吞地开口

“假如……我是说假如，艾伦这家伙要是女主角的话，和他天天干架斗嘴的我肯定是男主角了吧。毕竟那什么，欢喜冤家，天作之合嘛，最后一定会结婚的吧。”

我足足花了一分钟才理解到他在说什么。

“哈？”在理性分析之前，我的嘴已经背弃主人的意志，率先开口：“为什么是你，怎么看也该是青梅竹马的我和艾伦在一起好吗？”

“现在市面上流行的言情小说可都是这样的路线，”让说，不知为何我感觉他的声音里面有一丝得意：“竹马是赢不了天降的。”

“你看的都是些什么低俗小说！”我的逻辑迅速运转并且找到了对方的弱点“天降输给竹马，那天降就不叫天降，叫路人。而你之所以会得出天降赢竹马的结论，是因为幸存者偏差让你只看到了赢了的天降。所以说，你这个逻辑是完全的谬误。你是赢不了我的。”

所以我们都在基于什么样的虚构事实展开争辩？

好像有一点蠢。

我迷迷糊糊地想着，同时看了一眼被让背着的艾伦。

这家伙……完全就是卡露拉的女版呀。

无论是柔软的发丝还是浓密的睫毛，以及秀气的鼻梁和抿成一线的薄唇，都跟艾伦那位大美人母亲神似。更要命的是，艾伦长了一双好看的金色眼睛，每当那里燃起火苗的时候，我都感觉自己的灵魂被灼伤了。

即使愚笨也大概知道那意味着什么。然而因为三笠的存在，这份心情反而变得难以表达、无法说出口了。

或许是因为我不够勇敢吧……

这样想着的我，在一步之后目睹让小心翼翼地扶正了艾伦的头，避免它被磕到的时候，突然福至心灵，一瞬间明白了什么。

 

让这家伙，不会吧……

 

TBC


	2. 【进巨】Gone with the Wind 02

02

 

仔细一想的话，很多线索一目了然。

 

某次艾伦出征前夜，让突然跑到餐厅，憋了半天，结结巴巴地说

“艾、艾伦……明天要当心啊。务必要全须全尾地回来……其、其实我……”

 

那个时候三笠端着餐盘走进餐厅，于是让说出来的话变成了

“我、我说你少给三笠添麻烦！急着送死的家伙！”

结果当然是又打成一团。

 

但是那个时候，假如三笠没有出现，让是想说什么呢？

 

回到士兵宿舍。我把艾伦安置在下铺。醉酒状态中的艾伦死死拽着我不放手，我只好仍他死死揽着我的肩、把那双修长的腿架在我腰上……

想起让那个没头没尾的假设……呵，所以他有什么胜算吗？

 

被睡意和醉意一起冲击的我的大脑像是被泡在酒精里，它们用另一个视角、另一种思考方式，把我经历的、看到的片段再次展现出来，重复的日常，却让我解读出特别的意味了。

 

啊……对了。

 

曾经有一次和艾伦悄悄翻墙跑出了调查兵团的营地。对艾伦这种随时随地把“自由”挂在嘴边的男孩子，军队也好，纪律也好，对他来说，可能都是反人类的存在吧。如果这个世界不是被巨人的恐怖所统治的世界、如果不是命运把我们推到这里，艾伦一定不会主动选择成为一个士兵。

所以即使加入了军队，艾伦往往也会干出翻墙偷跑出去这种事……作为挚友，我除了劝解毫无作为，十之八九还会因为担心而主动跟上去，这样的我，看来也不算什么遵纪守法的模范士兵了。

 

那天夜里艾伦又悄悄翻墙跑出去。那时候我们已经和利威尔兵长驻扎在同一个营地，如果艾伦被利威尔兵长发现偷跑的话……

想起艾伦曾经被利威尔兵长殴打的惨状，无论如何也放心不下的我决定暗自监视利威尔兵长的行踪。只要在天亮之前确保利威尔兵长按往日作息好好呆在办公室里，那么艾伦一定是安全的。

 

就在这个时候，我听到不得了的对话。

 

“里维，这可不像你的作风。”

这个声音显然属于韩吉·佐耶。

“你指什么？” 利威尔兵长问。

“你这家伙……其实很温柔啊。做了恐怖的事情，把艾伦编进利威尔班，但是很纵容他呀……实验中艾伦未经许可突然巨人化也好，那家伙偶尔任性偷跑出去也好，你都没有上报。”

“我自有判断，”利威尔兵长的声音传来“再说了，被墙内全人类逼着变成救世主，擅自给他压力和期待，我纵容他一点也不坏啊。”

“切，口是心非的家伙……”

 

 

韩吉先生似乎还说了什么，我已经听不进去。大脑在那个时候仿佛停止了运转。

利威尔兵长这样的说法，简直就像是……

 

梦境和现实交错旋转，一时间，我竟然已经分不清哪些是真实、哪些是虚伪。

 

我是热醒的。

明明是如此凉爽的天气，宿醉的我却闷热到喘不过气。梦里，艾伦、三笠和我正在赛跑，三笠一马当先，很快看不见人影了；艾伦跑了一会，转过身来冲我挥手；而我迈着沉重的步伐，努力想要追赶他们……

我睁开眼睛，士兵宿舍的木质天花板映入眼帘。

 

窗外天色逐渐明亮起来……啊，是第二天早上了吗，我睡的可真沉啊。

 

我想坐起来，然而胸口压着的重物阻止了我。

 

艾伦……？

 

呜哇！

为什么会有一个妹子睡在我床上！

这辈子唯一和异性密切交往的经历仅仅是三笠近距离接触，可是三笠她太过强悍，时常让我忘记她的性别……

 

这个时刻，对方柔软的胸部紧贴着我，头靠在我的颈窝处，栗色的长发甚至扫过我的鼻子……再仔细感觉，下半身的腿也紧紧贴着我……

 

这是天堂吗？难道我以为自己醒了，其实还身在梦中之梦？

 

正在我陷入逻辑悖论的时候，宿舍大门被人“嘭”地一脚踹开了。

让·基尔希斯坦难以置信的声音响起

“阿尔敏！你在干什么？”

 

TBC


	3. 【进击的巨人】Gone with the Wind 03

我睁开了眼睛。入目的首先是枕在颈窝的栗色发丝，从我的角度看过去，能看到对方小巧秀气的鼻梁，紧闭的薄唇和牛奶般白皙无暇的皮肤……

 

呜！到底是哪里的大小姐走错了房间？

我现在到底应该怎么办啦！推开她太不绅士了，可是仍由她和我睡在一起……

好像更不绅士啊！

 

让指着我们的手已经开始发抖了，他开始语无伦次地训斥我

“阿尔敏！你这个不知廉耻的家伙！我看你是胆大包天了，居然在军营里……”

来指责我的艳福。

 

他吵吵嚷嚷的，我更加感觉自己头疼欲裂了。

 

托他的福，我彻底清醒了过来，于是我努力坐直了身体，同时小心托住了少女的头部，但是这样一番动作之后，少女蝴蝶般的眼睫颤动了一下，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

 

“这是怎么回事？”

她的声音清亮而熟悉，我眼看着她利落地从床上跳到地面上（我睡的可是上铺！），顿时感觉到扑面而来的熟悉感。

 

她金色的眼眸在我和让之间来回打转，我的脑海中终于有了惊人的推断：

“艾伦·耶格尔？”

让张大了嘴巴，惊讶地连眼珠子都要掉出来了

“阿尔敏！你在说什么？这个家伙怎么可能是……”

他的声音逐渐弱了下去，因为我们都看清了少女身上的、再眼熟不过的调查兵团制服，艾伦昨晚就是穿着它一头栽倒在我们面前。

 

特别紧急会议室。

 

我和让一左一右落座在艾伦（女）身边，长桌的对面，是把腿架在桌上的利威尔兵长，他的身侧是韩吉分队长，而三笠被迫坐在了我的身边，与艾伦的分隔使她如坐针毡，但这时候我实在是顾不上照顾发小的情绪了。

“……事情就是这样。”

我简单讲了来龙去脉，然而并没有任何合理的逻辑能解释艾伦一夜之间变成女孩子的事实，没有为长官分忧的愧疚和对艾伦的担忧一起涌上心头。

 

“这之前可从没有这样的先例，” 团长不在，利威尔兵长简直就是团队的中枢，他拉回我们乱七八糟的思绪，有条不紊地分析着：

“艾伦体质特殊，属于人类中的特例，明确这一点，我们在这个基础上展开分析和论断，才不至于自乱阵脚。”

“是的，”我谈到了自己的想法“我也认为，可能是巨人化的特殊体质使艾伦的身体发生了突变，墙内对巨人所知甚少，说不定能巨人化的个体存在性别切换的可能性……三笠？”

三笠念叨着什么，我没有听清，我们都把目光投向了她，难道她知道什么内情？

“C……”

“三笠，你在说什么？”艾伦困惑地越过我看她，当艾伦的目光投过去的时候，我感觉三笠似乎整个人都散发出了可怕的热量，她“蹭”得一下站起来，吓了我们一跳：

“我是说，C-CUP！”

三笠大喊，脸上泛着可疑的红晕。

 

三笠……我们几个男生兴奋一下也就算了，你是个女孩子，你为什么也这么兴奋……啊，对了，墙外的书籍里提到过女性之间隐秘而甜蜜的情愫，难道你……也有那种癖好？

 

艾伦愣了两秒，脸一下子红透了，他几乎是气急败坏了

“三、三笠！”

“我们身材相近，我的内衣都可以借、不、给你穿！今夜来女生宿舍休息好吗，我的床分给你！”

“你到底在说什么！我不是女生，我不会穿你的那什么的！”

“不穿好像更糟糕吧……”

我打断了他们糟糕的对话，瞄了一眼让的方向，尽量委婉地说：“艾伦，就算别的不重要，你也为让的血压考虑一下怎么样？”

“哈？马脸的血压关我什么事？”

艾伦用手肘撞了一下让“喂，你倒是说点什么，我可不要住女生宿舍。”

 

让像是被什么东西烫到了一样，惨叫着跳起来冲艾伦喊：“你离我远一点！”

艾伦莫名其妙

“马脸，我只是轻轻碰了一下你的胳膊，你反应这么大干嘛？”

 

一片混乱中，我注意到利威尔兵长似乎在笑。

咦？

 

韩吉分队长看起来比三笠还要兴奋

“说什么女生宿舍呢三笠！艾伦应该搬到实验室来，之前我就在想，能巨人化的人类后代会不会也具备巨人化的能力。以前艾伦是男性，现在情况变化了，如果女体艾伦和其他男性交……”

韩吉队长的糟糕发言被一声惨叫打断了，利威尔兵长毫不留情地踹了她一脚

“闭嘴，四眼。”

利威尔兵长转向我

“阿尔敏，在你看来，这件事会不会和昨晚有关系？”

利威尔兵长很敏锐，事实上，我也确实思考过这两者之间的关系，把它作为某种契机的话……

“难道是因为艾伦昨晚酒后乱性，所以身体才发生了异变？”

我摸了摸下巴，煞有其事地分析。

“但是艾伦好像中途从夜店跑掉了……难道是在那之后又做了什么成人的事情吗？”

“我没有！”

艾伦大声说，他（她？）站起来，双手撑着桌面，脊背崩的笔直

“大战在即，我怎么会做那种事情？在阿尔敏……在兵长心里，我就是这种人吗？”

她金色的眼睛里面盛满了悲伤，隐隐可以看见有泪光在闪烁。

 

让少女哭泣的我简直想要立刻切腹向艾伦道歉了。不过没有抵抗力的显然远不止我，利威尔兵长假咳了几声，迅速转移了话题：

“这个状况，艾伦住哪边宿舍都不合适了，出于安全以及各方面的考虑，我打算让艾伦搬到我隔壁的房间暂住，你们都没有异议吧？”

 

利威尔兵长一向擅长以“你们没有异议吧”来发布独断专行的命令，连团长都对此束手无策……

所以有异议的我们只能识时务地闭上了嘴巴，眼看着少女艾伦不情愿地站起来，跟着利威尔兵长一起走出了会议室的门。

 

直到这时候，让终于开始正常运作，他捂着脸问我：

“阿尔敏，你还记得那个‘女主角’的理论吗？”

我木着脸瞪他

“所以呢？”

让笑了“难道说，现在是流行言情小说的故事情节了？”

 

我盯着让，脑中开始警铃大作。

 

TBC


	4. 【进击的巨人】Gone with the Wind 03

我睁开了眼睛。入目的首先是枕在颈窝的栗色发丝，从我的角度看过去，能看到对方小巧秀气的鼻梁，紧闭的薄唇和牛奶般白皙无暇的皮肤……

 

呜！到底是哪里的大小姐走错了房间？

我现在到底应该怎么办啦！推开她太不绅士了，可是仍由她和我睡在一起……

好像更不绅士啊！

 

让指着我们的手已经开始发抖了，他开始语无伦次地训斥我

“阿尔敏！你这个不知廉耻的家伙！我看你是胆大包天了，居然在军营里……”

来指责我的艳福。

 

他吵吵嚷嚷的，我更加感觉自己头疼欲裂了。

 

托他的福，我彻底清醒了过来，于是我努力坐直了身体，同时小心托住了少女的头部，但是这样一番动作之后，少女蝴蝶般的眼睫颤动了一下，慢慢睁开了眼睛。

 

“这是怎么回事？”

她的声音清亮而熟悉，我眼看着她利落地从床上跳到地面上（我睡的可是上铺！），顿时感觉到扑面而来的熟悉感。

 

她金色的眼眸在我和让之间来回打转，我的脑海中终于有了惊人的推断：

“艾伦·耶格尔？”

让张大了嘴巴，惊讶地连眼珠子都要掉出来了

“阿尔敏！你在说什么？这个家伙怎么可能是……”

他的声音逐渐弱了下去，因为我们都看清了少女身上的、再眼熟不过的调查兵团制服，艾伦昨晚就是穿着它一头栽倒在我们面前。

 

特别紧急会议室。

 

我和让一左一右落座在艾伦（女）身边，长桌的对面，是把腿架在桌上的利威尔兵长，他的身侧是韩吉分队长，而三笠被迫坐在了我的身边，与艾伦的分隔使她如坐针毡，但这时候我实在是顾不上照顾发小的情绪了。

“……事情就是这样。”

我简单讲了来龙去脉，然而并没有任何合理的逻辑能解释艾伦一夜之间变成女孩子的事实，没有为长官分忧的愧疚和对艾伦的担忧一起涌上心头。

 

“这之前可从没有这样的先例，” 团长不在，利威尔兵长简直就是团队的中枢，他拉回我们乱七八糟的思绪，有条不紊地分析着：

“艾伦体质特殊，属于人类中的特例，明确这一点，我们在这个基础上展开分析和论断，才不至于自乱阵脚。”

“是的，”我谈到了自己的想法“我也认为，可能是巨人化的特殊体质使艾伦的身体发生了突变，墙内对巨人所知甚少，说不定能巨人化的个体存在性别切换的可能性……三笠？”

三笠念叨着什么，我没有听清，我们都把目光投向了她，难道她知道什么内情？

“C……”

“三笠，你在说什么？”艾伦困惑地越过我看她，当艾伦的目光投过去的时候，我感觉三笠似乎整个人都散发出了可怕的热量，她“蹭”得一下站起来，吓了我们一跳：

“我是说，C-CUP！”

三笠大喊，脸上泛着可疑的红晕。

 

三笠……我们几个男生兴奋一下也就算了，你是个女孩子，你为什么也这么兴奋……啊，对了，墙外的书籍里提到过女性之间隐秘而甜蜜的情愫，难道你……也有那种癖好？

 

艾伦愣了两秒，脸一下子红透了，他几乎是气急败坏了

“三、三笠！”

“我们身材相近，我的内衣都可以借、不、给你穿！今夜来女生宿舍休息好吗，我的床分给你！”

“你到底在说什么！我不是女生，我不会穿你的那什么的！”

“不穿好像更糟糕吧……”

我打断了他们糟糕的对话，瞄了一眼让的方向，尽量委婉地说：“艾伦，就算别的不重要，你也为让的血压考虑一下怎么样？”

“哈？马脸的血压关我什么事？”

艾伦用手肘撞了一下让“喂，你倒是说点什么，我可不要住女生宿舍。”

 

让像是被什么东西烫到了一样，惨叫着跳起来冲艾伦喊：“你离我远一点！”

艾伦莫名其妙

“马脸，我只是轻轻碰了一下你的胳膊，你反应这么大干嘛？”

 

一片混乱中，我注意到利威尔兵长似乎在笑。

咦？

 

韩吉分队长看起来比三笠还要兴奋

“说什么女生宿舍呢三笠！艾伦应该搬到实验室来，之前我就在想，能巨人化的人类后代会不会也具备巨人化的能力。以前艾伦是男性，现在情况变化了，如果女体艾伦和其他男性交……”

韩吉队长的糟糕发言被一声惨叫打断了，利威尔兵长毫不留情地踹了她一脚

“闭嘴，四眼。”

利威尔兵长转向我

“阿尔敏，在你看来，这件事会不会和昨晚有关系？”

利威尔兵长很敏锐，事实上，我也确实思考过这两者之间的关系，把它作为某种契机的话……

“难道是因为艾伦昨晚酒后乱性，所以身体才发生了异变？”

我摸了摸下巴，煞有其事地分析。

“但是艾伦好像中途从夜店跑掉了……难道是在那之后又做了什么成人的事情吗？”

“我没有！”

艾伦大声说，他（她？）站起来，双手撑着桌面，脊背崩的笔直

“大战在即，我怎么会做那种事情？在阿尔敏……在兵长心里，我就是这种人吗？”

她金色的眼睛里面盛满了悲伤，隐隐可以看见有泪光在闪烁。

 

让少女哭泣的我简直想要立刻切腹向艾伦道歉了。不过没有抵抗力的显然远不止我，利威尔兵长假咳了几声，迅速转移了话题：

“这个状况，艾伦住哪边宿舍都不合适了，出于安全以及各方面的考虑，我打算让艾伦搬到我隔壁的房间暂住，你们都没有异议吧？”

 

利威尔兵长一向擅长以“你们没有异议吧”来发布独断专行的命令，连团长都对此束手无策……

所以有异议的我们只能识时务地闭上了嘴巴，眼看着少女艾伦不情愿地站起来，跟着利威尔兵长一起走出了会议室的门。

 

直到这时候，让终于开始正常运作，他捂着脸问我：

“阿尔敏，你还记得那个‘女主角’的理论吗？”

我木着脸瞪他

“所以呢？”

让笑了“难道说，现在是流行言情小说的故事情节了？”

 

我盯着让，脑中开始警铃大作。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

04

 

 

时针指向夜里三点。这样漫长而无眠的夜晚，利威尔已经习以为常了。

他从不对人提起的，除了很多往事以外，就是每一天深夜里，那些如期造访的梦靥：火舌肆虐中人体的残骸，法兰和伊莎贝尔的惊恐的表情，佩特拉的父亲充满期待的眼神……

它们像走马灯一样闪烁不停，每一幕画面都在以超大分贝发出噪音，仿佛有人试图拿锯子割断他的神经，让它们永远得以安宁似的——

如果真的能如愿，那倒也不坏。

利威尔披衣下床，随手拎起一盏烛火。

明明灭灭的光打在墙上，勾勒出巨大的、摇晃不定的黑影。

他穿过弯曲的楼梯，来到了地下室的房间。

自从艾伦被委托给利威尔“监护”之后，他就一直住在这里。一开始金眸的少年嘟嘟嚷嚷地抱怨地下室潮湿、空气不好……以及一切他能想到的理由，企图让利威尔收回成命，可惜后者心如铁石，淡淡一句：

“你住在这里才能保证其他士兵的安全。”

这样的话说出口之后，艾伦就安静地接受了一切安排。

艾伦不知道的是，利威尔本来有一间宽敞明亮的特别宿舍，没过多久，利威尔以“方便”为由，也搬到了离地下室不远的房间。

正是因为不远，偶尔利威尔会在睡不着的夜晚过来探视，只是这时候人类的希望多半早已睡得不省人事，所以一直无知无觉罢了。

真是，心宽的“被监护者”呢。

 

利威尔把烛火放在艾伦房间里的桌上，温暖的烛光立即笼罩了小小的地下室。

今夜的探视是特别的，毕竟白天发生了那样超乎常识、难以解释的事情，利威尔认为自己理所应当地应该更多关注部下的异常。

突然变成了少女的艾伦，糟糕的睡姿并没有改变。她以一个难以形容的怪异姿势用被子把自己五花大绑起来。房间里，被扔在地板上的女性内衣（利威尔猜艾伦无论如何也接受不了穿上它），不知道是谁特别关怀送来的热牛奶还在床头冒着热气，然而明显少女艾伦对此毫不买账。

利威尔看着这一切，突然感觉自己冰凉的躯体有了一点点温度，他在桌前坐下，若有所思地看着艾伦平滑的喉间。

是生理结构的彻底变化吗？

“兵长……？”

或许性别的转换有赋予艾伦一点属于女性的敏锐，他迷迷糊糊地意识到房间里有人，于是用那种将醒未醒的、带着鼻音的嗓音疑惑发问：

“利威尔兵长，睡不着吗？”

“嗯，不用管我，我呆一会就回去。”

利威尔用了堪称是温柔的语调回答她“身体没有哪里不舒服吧？”

“没……”

即使被说了“不用管我”，艾伦还是揉着眼睛从床上坐起来。和长官秉烛夜谈对她而言虽然也不是什么新鲜的体验，但基于利威尔长时间以来对自己的照顾以及对人类最强的偶像式崇拜，艾伦丝毫没有被冒犯感，她从善如流地坐起来，把自己从被子的束缚中解放出来。

“兵长，做噩梦了吗？”

利威尔看了她一眼，把自己身上披着的制服外套扔给了艾伦。

艾伦这才意识到自己衣衫不整，她慌忙把衣服穿上

“抱、抱歉。”

“没什么，”利威尔顿了一下，移开目光“要你马上适应这样的突变是不现实的。你觉得……变成女性会影响之后的作战吗？”

“不会！”艾伦看着他，斩钉截铁地回答：“我会全力以赴，把他们……把巨人全部驱逐出去，夺回玛利亚之墙！”

她的金眸里燃起火焰。

利威尔永远都记得他们在地牢里第一次正式见面的时候，艾伦注视着他，坚定地诉说着他的信念和理想，从那时候开始，利威尔自觉或不自觉将目光分出了一部分给他。

利威尔看着他一往无前，艾伦就像一束光，在他自己都没意识到的时候，他的发小、他的朋友们追随着他。

趋光性……吗？

“兵长，长期被睡眠问题困扰的话身体可是吃不消的，要不要请韩吉分队长帮帮忙？”

“那样的话问题会严重一倍吧。”

被打断了思绪的利威尔说着，接过了艾伦泡的茶，后者用疑惑的语气说着：

“兵长，我以前就想问了，每晚都来地下室，是怕我睡傻了突然巨人化吗？”

“以前想问但不敢问，今夜却问出口了，是笃定了自己变成女性，而我不会对女性下手吗？”

“兵长！我没有抱持着那样的想法！我……”急着辩解的艾伦留意到利威尔唇边小小的笑意，顿时明白过来

“你在拿我寻开心吗兵长！”

少女气鼓鼓地在利威尔对面坐下，在大脑反应过来之前脱口而出：

“再说了，利威尔兵长在夜店那么熟练，不知道已经对多少女性下手了！！”

地下室的空气一瞬间凝固了。

艾伦悔得差点咬舌自己：这样的说法，听起来简直就像……

“吃醋？”利威尔把茶杯放在桌上，心情一瞬间十分愉悦，他倏地凑近艾伦：

“让部下不满可是不对的……”

柔软的唇落在艾伦的嘴角，这是一个温柔的、轻如鸿毛一样的亲吻，但同时，它又是如此甜蜜，它把阴冷潮湿的地下室变成了春风化雨的柔情，这个瞬间，艾伦仿佛听到了白鹭扑棱着翅膀，轻飘飘地飞翔。

艾伦足足愣了两分钟才反应过来，她的脸倏地红了。

艾伦死死盯着桌面，仿佛那里有全部的巨人等着她去驱逐似的，死也不肯抬起头来看看那位难得甜蜜的上司兼监护人

“兵、兵长，这是什么意思？”少女开始往可怕的方向猜测

“你对变成女性的我……有什么企图吗？”

“胡说八道，” 利威尔斜了她一眼“说的好像是男性的时候我就没有企图一样。”

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

艾伦·耶格尔在我心目中，一直就是笨蛋的代名词。

非要加个形容词的话，大约就是“热血笨蛋”了。

 

训练兵时代，某次野外实战归途中，我们这帮倒霉的新兵蛋子居然遇到山洪这样的小概率事件，回程的一处必经之地被塌方阻断了，观察哨兵建议教练带我们驻扎在一个叫做帕斯洛特的小村庄，等前方道路抢修结束后再踏上返程。

村里一户农户接待了我们，夫妇一起用丰富的晚餐欢迎我们。女主人是一位身材清瘦的美人，笑起来很面善，她腼腆地表示，他们能住宿的房间比较少，除去给长官大人们准备的单人间，恐怕得有几个年轻人睡主卧隔壁的书房。

反正这种倒霉的事情总是会轮到我。猜拳也好教练指定也好，总之，我、艾伦、阿尔敏、康尼、莱纳五个人光荣中选，认命地在书房打地铺。

“睡地板也就算了，为什么隔壁是你啊！”

我抱着棉被，嫌弃地看着跪在地上铺床的艾伦，他愣了一下，立即不甘示弱地瞪回来：

“以为我很乐意跟马脸吗？看到这张脸，我晚上要做噩梦的！”

“你这小混蛋……”我扔下被子，打算给那张讨厌的脸来上一拳，这个时候，三笠突然像幽灵一样出现在书房门口：

“如果让不愿意的话，不如我和他换吧？”

“绝不！”

“三笠……”

艾伦和阿尔敏的声音一起响起。阿尔敏苦口婆心地企图说服她

“三笠，你是个女孩子，你和男生睡一个房间不合适……就算你不介意，尤弥尔她们也不可能容忍和让一个房间呀……让会死的！”

喂！什么叫我会死的！

“三笠，你快点回去，”艾伦光速铺好被子，把自己卷了进去，用背对着三笠

“我已经睡着了！你快走吧！”

你是小学生吗……

结果就是变成了我和艾伦以超近距离躺在一起的事实，这个距离，我甚至能看到他睫毛的颤动。

累了一天，又遇上山洪，大家都困得不行了，没多久，莱纳的鼾声响了起来。

啊……好吵啊这家伙。

我烦躁地翻身，康尼以一种十分辣眼睛的睡姿酣然入睡，我叹了口气，选择转过身去对着艾伦。

至少这家伙的睡相比康尼好一点。

就在这个时候，隔壁房间突然出来了一声难以形容的、痛苦并欢愉的、女人的喘息。

我蓦地睁大眼睛，怀疑自己幻听了。

 

片刻之后，女人的低泣声、男人的粗重的喘息交织着撞进我的耳膜，就算再怎么不经人事，我也反应过来这是什么情况了。

啊啊，这对夫妇，有客人在的时候就不能克制一点吗？

还是说有人在隔壁，会更加兴奋？

隔壁的声响完全没有停下的迹象，反而有越来越大声的倾向，我恨不得拿枕头捂住自己的耳朵：

还让不让人睡觉了！

心里另一个声音却在想着，那位身姿曼妙的女主人，现在是什么状况呢？

不妙，好像我也睡不着了……

烦躁的心情越来越严重，我睁开眼，猝不及防地撞进一双金色的眼眸。

艾伦显然没想到我也没睡着，我们两相顾无言。

这时候，隔壁的女人发出了一声充满情欲的踹息。

艾伦一下子脸红了，借着月光，我能看到他连耳朵尖都现出一片绯色。

恶作剧的念头在我心里浮现。

“呐，艾伦……”

我压低声音，确保不会惊醒熟睡的伙伴们：

“做过吗？”

“什么？”艾伦也压低了声音，但是他一头雾水模样让我确信这家伙虽然在女生里面人气很好（不知道为什么女神们都喜欢热血笨蛋），但他很有可能是一个百分百的纯正处男。

“那个啊。”我意有所指地瞄了一眼墙壁，仿佛为了配合我一样，女人的踹息再度响起，

“做、做没做过，关你什么事！臭马脸！”

艾伦结结巴巴地反驳我。

“一看就懂了嘛……你这反应，该不会连Kiss没有过吧？”我玩心大起，继续说些混账话逗他“他们都睡着了，你就悄悄告诉我嘛，你和三笠有没有kiss？和其他人呢？”

“你闭嘴！”

“看来是没有过了，艾伦哟，你要是哪天被巨人吞了却连Kiss都没有过，作为处男结束悲惨的一生，听起来就凄惨地令人想落泪……唔！”

嘴唇上突然压过来一个东西，它快速地触碰了我的嘴唇，力道之大，差点撞到我的牙——足足过了十几秒，我才反应过来那是什么。

“谁告诉你我没Kiss过？”

艾伦懊恼的声音在黑暗里响起：“马脸，说出来不怕你惭愧，不仅是Kiss，就连这样那样的事情，我都做过哦！”

“你这个叫用牙齿谋杀，不叫Kiss，”我后知后觉地意识到我自己的声音低哑得吓人

“还有……这才叫Kiss。”

我一把抓住他的衣领，将人拉到面前。

我碰到了艾伦的嘴唇，它们有一点干涩，但是却散发着好闻的气息，艾伦被这变故惊呆了，他奋力想推开我，又得顾忌不要发出太大的声响以免惊醒其他人，他拽着我的衣领，从喉间发出了不满的声音。

本来是恶作剧的心情，我却被他的反应刺激的兴奋起来，等我意识到的时候，我的舌头已经开疆拓土，试图杀入内陆。

“让•基尔希斯坦，你死定了！”他的唇在我嘴里发出模糊的声音，同时拽着我衣领的右手狠狠往下一拉。

“嘶！”

脖子右侧传来一阵刺痛，这家伙，把我当巨人吗？

 

 

翌日，前线哨兵来报，路障已经全部清除，要求训练兵团立即启程返回营地。

训练兵们匆匆地整理房间，教练去找主人夫妻致谢。阿尔敏抱着厚厚的棉被经过走廊的时候，和让•基尔希斯坦擦肩而过。

“让？”

阿尔敏惊讶地看着他脖子上的绷带“脖子怎么了？”

“野猫挠的。”让回答。

他用手捂着脖子，目不斜视地越过阿尔敏，向集合点走去。

 

TBC


End file.
